


out among the clovers

by thehibiscusthief



Series: blossoms [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, cloud gazing, hanakotoba, some introspection, viktor in a flower crown what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: Viktor considers himself exceedingly lucky.Not for all his medals, no, those weren’t the result of luck. Those were the result of hard work and long nights and too much of the fabled trio of blood, sweat, and tears.No, Viktor considers himself exceedingly lucky for a different reason.





	

Viktor considers himself exceedingly lucky.

Not for all his medals, no, those weren’t the result of luck. Those were the result of hard work and long nights and too much of the fabled trio of blood, sweat, and tears.

No, he considers himself exceedingly lucky that once, a man got drunk at a banquet. Lucky that he was able to compete with him. Lucky that he was able to train him.

Lucky that he fell in love with him.

All in all, he considers himself exceedingly lucky that he is lying in a field of sunwarmed clovers, gazing up at a sky bluer than ice, holding his fiance’s hand and pointing out shapes in the wispy clouds dancing above.

“I think that’s...a poodle,” Yuuri says slowly, thoughtfully, a hand held over his eyes to block out the sun’s glare. Viktor squints, tilts his head, considers it.

“...definitely. And that! That’s a medal,” he says, pointing to a lumpy gray cloud.

“Is it a gold one?” Yuuri asks, thumb rubbing circles on the back of Viktor’s hand. He laughs.

“I hope not! I don’t want to have to fly up and kiss it.”

“Mmm, maybe silver then.” He can hear the smile in Yuuri’s voice, knows the his eyes are crinkling up.

“Mmm.”

They fall into silence, lying in the sun and watching the day go by. It’s calm, peaceful. Tranquil like the smooth surface of a pond, untouched by the ripples of life.

Eventually, Viktor feels Yuuri’s hand slip out of his. He looks back, craning his neck. Yuuri is still lying down, but now he’s plucking at the clovers and doing something with his hands, intently focused.

Viktor lets his head fall back down.

The silence drifts back, like the clouds across the sky, gently settling over them. It is broken occasionally by the soft snaps of stems, almost hidden by the sound of the light breeze sweeping around them and rustling the clovers. A bee settles on a clover flower, happily crawling about. It’s a good silence, full of life.

At some point Yuuri starts humming.

Viktor doesn’t realize he’s dozed off until something is placed on his head and his eyelids fly open.

Yuuri hangs above him, silhouetted in the sunlight, a soft halo framing his even softer smile. He starts the tiniest bit when Viktor wakes, then lets out a quiet laugh and continues with whatever he’s doing. Viktor waits patiently until the fingers in his hair still.

“Well?” he asks, curious. Yuuri merely smiles. He takes out his phone and snaps a picture of Viktor. Sitting up, he holds out a hand for the phone and Yuuri places it in his palm.

He’s laid out on the green clovers, silver hair spread around his head, mirroring the halo the sun gave Yuuri. A crown of pale clover flowers rests on his head. His eyes are soft, and a gentle smile plays about his lips, playful as the breeze.

“It’s a good picture,” he says. Yuuri looks down as he looks up. And they smile.

And suddenly they are kissing in the middle of a field of deep green clovers, a sun brighter than any gold medal shining down on them and clouds more graceful than any figure skater drifting above them.

All in all, Viktor considers himself exceedingly lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is a pun yall)
> 
> clovers of course stand for luck
> 
> feel free to stop by my [tumblr](http://thehibiscusthief.tumblr.com/)


End file.
